The Dog That Bit Ya
by Letsgoplaces
Summary: This is an OC story based in the timezone of Daredevil, season one. Matt Murdock will stay in character, and anybody who enjoyed the series will most likely enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain was hitting hard on the dirt covered ground. I looked down at it mindlessly as I made my way back home to my apartment. Unfortunately, I lived in Hell's Kitchen- one of the worst parts of town. Fortunately, however, that meant that I got a good deal on the rent, and that everyone kept to themselves. I liked to be left alone, as my job consisted of me always needing to be overly friendly to customers who came in and out of Josie's; a pretty high end restaurant for those New Yorkers who had the privilege of being privileged.

I huddled inside of my coat more as I checked the time on my phone; 11:49pm. I've been stuck with the late shift ever since I pissed off my boss a few weeks ago by being a little too "mouthy" when it came to how I handled being told that my uniform wasn't "spirited" enough. Hhhh. Whatever. I could actually use the extra hours- despite rnt being quite literally dirt cheap (matching the decor) I could always use the extra money.

Just as I was thinking about how much I needed some cash, I felt a hand grab my upper arm in a vice like grip while another followed suit- snaking around my mouth. I was too shocked to even try to scream, not that I had time to, because as soon as I was tugged into the alleyway at my right, another man approached- this time with a blade pointed at my throat. It was held there shakily, yet with a confident grip. I could feel the metal touching and leaving my skin with every second that passed.

"Now, you make one sound and I don't think I need to explain where this'll end up." He gave a toothy grin- slimey yellow teeth stained from years of drug use and cheap coffee gleamed in my face.

The two men gave each other quick glances and smiled at eachother, as if to say "we're gonna get away with it tonight."

Just as they were looking at each other though, I could hear someone approaching out on the street. Heels. Damn, it was a woman. Nevertheless, I would take my chances.

"Help! Hey! Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could before the one holding the knife jammed it into my side and tried to turn to run. I fell to the ground clutching my side as I heard the men grunt and fall to the ground. The woman with the heels had long ago run in the opposite direction, and I couldn't say I blamed her.

My vision was starting to get blurry and I felt light headed. I could barely look up at the figure approaching me in all red. Immediatley, I recognized the man standing over me. From what I'd seen on the news, they were labeling him as a terrorist. A nut job. Someone fighting for a hidden agenda. I tried to scoot back as far as I could and even tried to get up and run, but he just scooped me up in his arms whispering;

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

That's all I remember before waking up in Metro General, bandaged and sore. Oddly enough, my purse was on the chair next to my bed. I guess whoever saved me was kind enough to grab it for me. I reached over to it, wincing as I did, and went for my phone. It was the next day, 9:08 am.

I didn't really have the money to pay for a hospital stay, so I decided I better hurry out before anyone notices i'm gone. I very gently pulled out my I.V and took off my heart monitor from my finger. Then, I grabbed my bag and the set of clothes next to my bed. I made sure the coast was clear before I quickly opened my hospital room door and made a b-line for the lobby.

Passing through the open doors, I ran into someone as I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going.

"Oh, sorry." I said more to myself than to the person. I looked up briefly then stared. The man was obviously blind, as he was wearing darkly tinted round shades and carrying a aid stick.

"Sorry. I'm not looking where i'm going." I laughed half-heartedly.

The man gave a gentle smile. He was handsome. Very handsome.

"No problem." His eyes were looking past me, but it was almost as if her were looking AT me. Obviously that's not possible, but it's like he was studying me.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, worried expression on his face.

"Uh, no. No, i'm fine. I really should be going, actually, I'm late for another appointment across town." He just nodded and smiled. As if he knew I was lying, but I paid it no mind, as I was making assumptions about a man that were obviously untrue.

I shook off the weird encounter almost immediately, making my way back to my apartment- the place I should have ended up last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking into my apartment was such a relief. I always kept it spotless, despite the dingey apartment complex, itself. I immediately set my bag down on the table beside my door, and clutched my side. The cut wasn't too deep, but it still hurt like hell. I decided to go into my kitchen and make some tea. That always calmed me down. While the kettle was heating up, I switched on the T.V to the news. Then decided to change it, as the news always gave me anxiety, especially considering where I lived. Once my tea was done, I poured it into a ceramic coffee mug with a lid, and decided I'd better call my boss and tell her I wouldn't be able to come in today due to certain unforeseen "circumstances".

"Hey, Caron? It's me, Emma."

"What is it, we're backed to hell here." She sighed. Great. This was going great.

"Well, i'm uh, not going to be able to make it in tonight. I had an…. Accident."

"What kind of an accident?" She pressed.

"The kind that almost gets you killed." Maybe I was being a little dramatic-sounding to gain some sympathy so that I could miss work, but I didn't care at this point.

"Uh huh. Listen Emma, I'll give you the night. That's it. I better see you here tomorrow." _Click._

Okay, so that _did_ go better than expected. At least I wouldn't have to be waiting tables tonight. I sipped my tea and grabbed my laptop from my bedroom, then went and sat back on the couch. I decided that I should do a little investigating on the man that saved me, since he was the only reason I alive, after all.

I typed " _The Devil of Hell's Kitchen"_ into the search bar, and a whole bunch of news articles popped up. Some about him being a hero, and some about him being a masked terrorist who tried to blow up the entire city. But that couldn't be true, could it? Why would a terrorist try and save people. After all, he has saved a LOT of people. Not to mention all of these articles showing the criminals he's put away.

I decided to come to the conclusion that he was a misunderstood vigilante trying to save the people in this hell of a city, and shut those tabs. I opened up some social media for a more light hearted use of my time- and I could use it after the night i'd had. After about an hour or so of scrolling through my feeds, I decided to shut my laptop, make some more tea, and watch a movie. Halfway through, though, my side really started to ache, and the only thing I had around were some old muscle relaxers from a torn tendon I'd suffered from almost a year ago. Oh well, they would have to do. I popped one in my mouth, and took a few sips of water before sitting back down on the couch. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone banging on my door. Loudly. My heart started pounding as I yelled out "Who is it?"

No one answered.

I looked through the peephole and saw that it was my next door neighbor, Ryan. He was a few years older than me, and liked to hit the gym a lot. But besides being a meathead, you could trust him.

"Ryan?"

"Em, we gotta go, they're evacuating the building."

"What? Why?"

"You didn't hear the gunshots?"

My heart sank as the blood drained from my face. I knew that there was always a potential for this to happen in my building, but it's just one of those things where you don't think it's ever going to happen to you.

I grabbed my bag and leather jacket, and locked my front door, running with Ryan down the few flights of stairs it took to get down to the main lobby and outside. As soon as we were outside, I noticed that it was dark out. Huh. How long had I been out? I checked my phone; 6:30pm.

Just as I checked my phone, I heard them. The guns going off, the people screaming.

"They say that the Daredevil's in there."

I didn't respond, only continued looking at the building. My building.

"D'ya think he's the one who caused this?" I heard a man behind me say to his wife.

"Is he really in there, Dad?" A little boy across from me asked.

"I don't know, Jeremy." The father said.

Right then, there was a loud crash as a masked man fell from the third story onto a dumpster below. The whole crowd gasped and screamed. Police showed up at that moment, and started shouting orders at people to back away and keep their distance. They went into the building, guns out and shouting.

"You! Arms up!"

"Hands! Show me your hands!"

The police walked out of the building with two men, both in masks. The third, well, he was still unconscious. But where was the man who caused him to be? I looked around before I noticed a helicopter shining it's light on the roof of the building and quickly moving to the next. Then the next, until they lost what they had apparently been following.

"It's him, Daddy! I saw him!"

"Shh, Jeremy. Be quiet."

I tried to squint in the darkness over the buildings to see if I could catch a glimpse of the masked man, but I had no luck.


End file.
